


Dreamland

by Itscrazytalk45



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscrazytalk45/pseuds/Itscrazytalk45





	1. Fantasy 1

It’s not everyday you dream of some beautiful human being who genuinely wants to have sex with you (: 

I kissed her softly, holding her face in my hands and pulled her closer. She responded quickly and kissed me back the same way. I continued to kiss her soft lips and eventually sucked on her bottom lip hard. She groaned softly and got a little closer to me. I gently pulled her hips towards mine and smiled pushing my finger into her hips only when she opened her eyes did I smirk and move my face to her neck. I softly nuzzled her skin and in a swift motion, I bit her neck. Her hips moved fluidly as I continued biting her skin, little marks covered her creamy skin. I continued this small attack on her neck until she pulled my face back to hers and kissed my lips. I groaned softly, kissing her with soft passion. I lightly touched her lips with my tongue and she opened her mouth enough so that I could play with her tongue. She whined softly as I played with her tongue. Her hips moving still got closer to mine, seemingly grinding against mine. So I pushed her lightly so she’s against my wall and I pulled her leg up against my thigh so her leg is gripping my thigh and she could truly grind up against me. I moaned very quietly into her mouth as I bit and sucked on her bottom lip and put hands on her upper torso rubbing and softly scratching her skin. She moved her hips in response of the contact of my nails on her. It was too warm so I moved away from her and smirked pulling my shirt off over my head and went right back to my sweet assault on her mouth which in response she sucked in making a whimper escape her lips. I lightly tugged at the corner of her shirt as if to ask if it’s okay. She smiled, pulling her shirt over her head and reached for my hips again softly rubbing against me. I wasted no time putting my hands on her now exposed sides and grinned at the little twitch at the contact. I moved my head down to her chest slowly and left kisses everywhere I could reach, all the way down to her tummy and giggled softly. “May I?” I asked gently. She looked down at me, her cheeks ablaze. “Ah yeah.”  
I replied by gently removing her outer bottom layer leaving her there half naked in front of my kneeling form. I leaned slightly closer to her, feeling the heat from one specific area which I ignored on purpose and went straight for the thighs which were truly my undoing. I put my hands on her behind, putting my face onto her thighs and bit softly at first gauging how it felt by the face she made which made me happy as her eyes were closer and her breathing elevated significantly so I continued the little nips at her skin on both thighs. Eventually I could tell she was getting frustrated and so I ran my fingers up her legs, taking one of her legs and putting it on my shoulder, putting my face directly into her crotch and rubbed my nose against her sensitive skin. Her hips snapped forward so I knew that felt nice so I repeated this again and then I put my fingers and rubbed gently against her clit. The response was immediate as she moaned firmly. I smirked and rubbed more, increasing my speed every few minutes until I thought I would make her crazy and I moved her underwear to the side and then started at my initial speed until I got back to where I was and then I slowly added my finger into her and that’s the moment I saw complete bliss on her face so I began to fuck her with my finger, putting my tongue flat again her clit licking and eventually sucking it, my tongue having a mind of it’s own. I noticed a few minutes into this that her legs were shaking and realizing that she might be weak at the knees I stood up, picked her up and then put her on my bed, pulling her hips to the edge of the bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed my strap on setting it on the surface of the dresser and then stripped down so I was completely naked. I got on top of her and shifted down her body til I was back where I could go to town. pushing my fingers back into her gently then picking the pace back up. I grabbed her buttcheeks and put my face back on her, my tongue eventually sucking on her clit and she moved her hip gently thrusting her crotch in my face and I smacked her buttcheek.”Don’t do that.” I said. She stopped for a second but then I went back to my torture with my tongue and she did it again and so I stopped, coming up to her face a wicked expression in my face. “I will not ask again” I said it firmly. She whined but nodded so I went back down, pulling gently on her nipples as I did so. She moaned loudly writhing under me. I grinned and went on down and put two fingers within her and slowly fucked with them, my thumb instead of my mouth, reaching with my free hand up to her breast playing with each one until they were very firm. “Ah!” She moaned her body wiggling and writhing beneath me.”Hmm? You have something you wanna tell me baby?.” She whined, reaching up to pull me down. “Fuck me.”  
“What are you asking me?” I asked her and looked her in the eyes. “Please fuck me.” I grinned and I gently kissed her lips. I grabbed my live spreading it on the strap on then gently groaned as I held her hips and gently pushed inside her and I settled at the base. She looked up at me after a few seconds, her eyes begging me to continue so I did. I thrust gently for a little while until she whined louder and louder. “More please!” I smiled. “Since you said please.”  
I fucked her harder but not as hard as she liked at first. She started to moan, the sound spilling out as I fucked her insides. I moaned softly as I grabbed her by the hips, slamming into her repeatedly. She moaned my back ablaze as she dragged her nails on my back. I moaned softly, the feeling of my skin being scratched by her made my hairs stand up. She moaned very loudly in my ear, her eyes were shut and her legs shaking against my hips, so I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer as I fucked her harder, one hand wrapped around her wrists above her head only because I didn’t want her to think that she had control of this situation. I massaged her clit with my thumb as I fucked her softly and when I didn’t have my hand there it was her nipples or her mouth teasing her nipples with my tongue. I pulled her hair and her moans came out raw and choked almost and this made me more inclined to increase my speed. This happened for a good while and then when she least expected it, I took the opportunity to pull out and very swiftly turn her around and fucked her that way and eventually I fucked her so hard she orgasmed hard. I didn’t really expect anything else besides that but I clearly very wrong.


	2. Fantasy 2

I took the strap on off and put it in the drawer, knowing I’ll sanitize it later anyway and I lay down next to her and she curled up against me. She fell asleep and I continued sitting there catching my breath. After about 45 minutes or so she woke up and looked up at me and I looked back. “Ye-“ she put her hand on my mouth. I watched her in slight confusion knowing very well that I was going to get it. She grinned looking at me again, then pushed her lips against mine and I kissed her back softly, attempting to pull her closer. She growled a little bit putting her hands on mine, pushing them down on either side of my hips. I moaned softly and waited for her to come back to my lips. She then leaned back down putting her hands on my hips pushing them down. She looked into my eyes and straddles my hips and continued to kiss me and bit my lips which made me moan loudly. She kissed me harder, her lips attacking mine before slowing down because of the constant motion of my hips, which she looked down at me. “Someone’s excited?” She asked as if I should answer but I didn’t because if I did, she would stop. She looked me in the eyes, dipping her head to my neck, biting down hard, sucking creating a hard suction as she teased me. She traced her hands down my tummy, her hands eventually coming in contact with my clit and my hips snapped straight up. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised, and she pushed her palm against my clit and rubbed in circles. “Do you like this?” She asked, knowing damn well I did. She slowly quickens her pace sticking one finger inside me, her palm still rubbing me in all the right places. My moans only got louder and louder, higher and higher. She stopped suddenly, looking back at me, saying only one thing to me. “Yes?” saying it even though she knew I couldn’t respond. I pushed against her now two fingers, as I was too embarrassed to ask her. “Use your words sweetheart.”   
“Ah please, I need more” I replied, I suddenly couldn’t breathe and I looked up at her in defeat. She smirked, putting a third finger into me, my body raising up as she began to fuck me harder, my mouth open as my moans poured out of me. “Fuck fuck fuck..” I said, unable to stop at the moment. As soon as I moved up to touch her back she stopped. “Not yet princess.” She said and then pushed me back down. She went to the other room to grab what I assumed was a strap on and I was quite correct the size however threw me off. It was a good girth but the length was what threw me off. She smiled. “I’m gonna destroy that pretty body of yours baby.” She said and then pulled me towards her fingers and began fucking me, stretching me out. I tried to sit up to watch but she stopped again. “Are you trying to make me angry doll?” She asked me but I shook my head. “No mistress.”  
“Good girl.” She smiled, then continued fucking me and when she thought I was thoroughly stretched out, she pulled me towards her by my buttcheeks until I was against the headboard told me to get on my knees and turn around so I was facing the opposite way. She got off the bed and lubed up the strap on. Knowing I wasn’t gonna say anything about it, she got back on the bed, pushing my face into the pillows and very swiftly slid into me. I moaned, wiggling my hips a little bit against her. She grinned, smacking my buttcheek. “Stay still.” She said and then began fucking me at a slower pace. I moaned and squirmed. I began wiggling and she smacked my cheeks again. “What did I just say?” She said, fucking home harder so that when I tried to respond I moaned out. “To st-stay still.” I replied. “And did you listen?” She asked, still thoroughly fucking me. “No mistress.” I replied, stuttering hard. She didn’t respond verbally instead fucking me very hard, everytime I wiggle a lot she spanked me. The continuing minutes the sounds of skin slapping against skin was the only thing I could focus on. Her moans were deeper and more aggressive and I moaned about it, the way it sounded made me wiggle to get more friction. After some time, she pulled out of me, flipped me into my back and continued wrecking me. The only thing I could say was please, her hands on my hips and fucked me into my mattress. She groaned deeply into my ear and promptly fucked me even harder, putting her hands on my neck and choked me, seemingly timing her thrusts. It was ecstasy her hands around my neck, pinning me down into my bed, air getting harder and harder to inhale in my lungs, a lovely feeling. The pressure in my stomach was building and I moaned softly and my head was getting fuzzy and I didn't know if I could keep my body from moving as much as it was. “I-am close mistress….” I whined up at her and she grunted softly in response.   
“The only time you are allowed to get close is if I say so, is that clear pet?” She stopped fucking me and grinned. She knew that I wouldn’t answer correctly unless she reminded me of my place and that’s exactly what she did. She stopped thrusting and pulled firmly at my nipples and twisted them. My body reacted immediately and I moaned very loudly. “Yes! Oh my god yes!.”   
I whined and looked at her she seemed satisfied and then she continued to fuck me and she moaned. This continued for 5 minutes and after coming close about 4 times, she grabbed me by the shoulders and fucked me until I orgasmed hard again for the second time for the night. I decided that maybe if I got on top I would give her a sweet release. So I moved away and flipped her so she was again underneath me. The way she grunted when her head hit the mattress underneath her made me hungry in the sense that she was gonna get what she wants and I’ll get what I wanted. I pulled her hips against mine and reached up putting me hands against her throat. Using my tongue I made sure to come from her clit all the way up past her navel and to the sweet spot on her neck and I bit down hard. The mangled noise she made spurred the fire within my stomach reaching through my ribs to my cheeks, fire seemingly coursing through my veins. The single moan that escaped her pink lips was enough to make my legs weak so it was good that I was on top. The best thing about having control was the small breaths she would make when I nip and bite her skin. She lights up and her skin is so sensitive to my touch and it’s great to see her goosebumps when her skin is seemingly on fire. Her face was warm and when she looked up at me, I grinned and bit back down harder and sucked hard. The noises she made were only more fun for me. Her hips wiggled as she moaned and whined. The best part is that she wiggles against me and when I ground down on her, she moved her neck and chin towards the sky. That gave me an advantage. I took my teeth and scraped them against her skin and moaned softly. “Your touch makes my body feel hot”   
I felt extremely comfortable with that and so I began scratching at her sides and going on the way down to her sweet clit and started to suck on it. I had never seen such pleasure her graceful features and she put her hands on the sides of my face and moaned as I continued to assault her with my tongue. “Sit on my face babe” I said smiling. She got onto her knees and sat down. I grinned and grabbed her hips and pulled her straight down onto my awaiting tongue. Her wiggling was working for me and plunged my tongue into her dripping wet cunt.


End file.
